Camdenites (Part 2)
Camdenites (Part 2) is the twenty second episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 69th episode overall. When Earl finds out that making up for all the bad things he did to women changes Billie's behaviour for the good, he picks the worst thing he ever did to women on his list. Meanwhile, Billie wants him to choose between her and his list. Episode guide When Earl finds out that making up for all the bad things he did to women changes Billie's behavior to the good, he picks the worst thing he ever did to women on his list: Seduced seven virgins. He returns to the Camdenite village and explains his list to Ruth, the Camdenites' leader. Ruth tells Earl he can make up for seducing the women by making sure that her niece Greta returns to the village so that their comminuty will be saved and have a continueing future, otherwise as Ruth also told Earl that without women, the Camdenites will soon be gone. Earl decides to chaperon Greta and show her only the bad things in life, so that she returns to the Camdenite village after her journey to explore the outside world. Billie wants him to choose between her and his list. When he picks the list, she assaulted him with a telephone and steals it and starts un-doing the items he has already accomplished. Billie causes trouble and attacks the people on Earl's list, undoing all the things that Earl has done to make up for the bad that he did. This includes outing Kenny to his parents, flipping Joy and her husband Darnell's trailer back over, burning Pops' Hot Dog Cart, stealing Didi's prosthetic leg, using a laser pointer on Mistletoe the stripper on her first day back, and forcing Nescobar A-Lop-Lop to listen to his own accent though recordings. At the base of operations what Darnell called "the command center", set up earlier by Earl and his friend at the Palms Hotel to track down Billie and found out who she going to attack next, all the modern Camdenites in town have already formed an angry mob after being hit by Billie. Earl tried calming everybody down and telling them that he doing his best to fix everything and end the nightmarish situation that his angry wife created, suddenly the phone rang, Catalina picked it up and discover it is Billie who is been calling for Earl. Earl told her to stop, but Billie, in her foolish pride and deluded anger, believed that Earl liked doing his list so much that now he gets to start all over again, not realizing that she hurting innocent people. Billie replied "Speaking of innocent, someone wants to talk to you." and passed the cellphone to Greta who told the shocked Earl that they went shopping and have now eaten fast food since it was Randy's fault that he supposed to watch Greta that his brother told to. Billie asked her husband the last time to choose her or the list. Because if Earl chose the list again, Billie would allow anything bad to the innocent girl Greta. Not only that, she would continue to keep making bad things to people on his list including the residents of Camden County that she already targeted. Earl reluctantly answered to his relentless spouse "Okay Billie, I chose you". Earl returned alone to the bridge that leads back to the Camdenite Village and waited for Billie bringing Greta home, hoping that karma will fix everything. But Billie, not keeping her word, came without Greta and told Earl that she left her at Chubby's Burger. Billie was being careless and not even giving her and Earl another chance, expecting Karma to do them do any good. Then Billie says "Screw Karma!" and Earl warned her that she shouldn't that. And than the police came. Billie asked who called the cops if not Earl and discovered that wasn't Karma, yet it was something much scarier; his exwife Joy along with Darnell who both him and Earl favorably and occasionally said "Hey Earl" and "Hey Crabman" in this troubled time. Billie trusted Earl and thought he'd put her first. Now she warned him that she's putting him on her list... of people to kill. Joy ordered the policeman to arrest Billie now that she already made a death threat. But the officer could not now that Billie already stepped on the Camdenite property since the whole area is a sovereign land which the Camden police has no jurisdiction over it. Plus he told everyone that the authorities tried to keep it underwraps otherwise all the criminals will use that to their advantage and hide out there. Billie then left Earl with a warning: "When you at least expected... I'll be comin' for you Earl". Then Earl returned to the Palms Hotel after he failed trying to find Greta all over the town and gave up, he finds her sitting at a table with Randy and learned that Randy been hiding Greta, yet Randy knowingly forgotton his brother's situation with Billie. Then Randy wondered when he get a turn since he doesn't have bad karma with women. And Greta wished to be in a brand new world full of mirrors, zippers and tampons not made out of hay. But Earl told Greta that she can't change her whole life just based on a few days. But Randy says something that Earl realized since he too, changed his life on one day and it was good for him. Greta totally agreed with him with the same look in Randy's eyes as is now in her's, knowing that they were both in love. One night while they all slept, Earl still worried about Billie being out there he even had a nightmare about her twice including the first dream she kicked the door open and shot Earl point blank. The second dream her hand suddenly came out of the couch and tries to kill him. When Earl finally woke up, he hears his wife's voice calling his name and sees her shadow, he yelled "Wakey wakey, life's at stake-y!", assuming hopefully that this was just another bad dream and not his last. But somehow he was wrong. And when Billie opened the the door, Randy got frighten and protectively covered his new girlfriend Greta. But Billie came back a changed woman with a good heart, even though she carrying an axe. And she answered "All Camdenite women carry axes for protection. I suggested pepper spray, but it turns out we Camdenite women don't believe in spray... or pepper." and Earl asked "We Camdenites?" . ''Then she explained her stay in the home of the Camdenites. Like when they didn't have a problem sharing their land with somebody, only with they not doing any work around here. And when they were all doing field work in the fields, Billie finally found something to let her anger and frustration. And when she fell back to her stealing ways, none of it worked because all Camdenite properties are shared. And when she used to be selfish as she was around their dinnertime, it was hard to be greedy around people who were so happy to give. From then on, she finally found her new life and even her new home. Earl realized that karma didn't want Billie turning into another Earl, he was trying to find the real Billie Cunningham. And so she did, and now he can cross the Camdenites off his list. Billie has gave Earl not only his list back. But also gave a sealed envelope with her letter with his nickname "Rockefeller" on it and a check of $72,000 (the remainder of her insurance money), and had him sign their divorce papers. Then Billie said her final words to Earl "''Maybe Karma didn't want me to be your reward. But it still wanted you have one." as she gave her husband a kiss one last time with all her love, telling him to do good things. Earl reflects on the past year noting that after going to prison, rejecting karma, being hit by a car and spending time in a coma he is finally back where he belongs. Notes This marks the last appearance of Billie Cunningham and Kevin the Unicorn Man. Flashbacks *The history of the Camdenites is shown. *A flashback shows Billie's time in the Camdenites as she explained what happened to her that to Earl. List *Crossed off in this episode **- #204 Seduced seven virgins. Featured music *"Feels Like The First Time" by Foreigner (Earl dances with the virgins) *"Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen (Billie undoes Earl's list) *"Country Roads" (Whistled while Earl tries to sleep) *"Never Going Back Again" by Fleetwood Mac (Billie joins the Camdenites) *"Country Roads" by Alyssa Milano (Billie's favorite song, this time she sings it right along with Ruth and her fellow Camdenites joining in) *"Country Roads" by Toots and The Maytals (Closing scene) *"Sell Out" by Reel Big Fish Memorable quotes *'Earl Hickey:' Come on, Greta, you can't decide to change your whole way of life just based on a few days. *'Randy Hickey:' You changed your life in just one day, Earl, and that was right for you. * Randy Hickey: (as Catalina writes on a dry erase board) Greta, she just wrote that. Ink, right? Watch this. (He erases it with his hand) *'Greta:' Are you magic? *'Randy Hickey:' Yes. Cast Starring *Jason Lee as Earl Hickey *Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey *Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner *Nadine Velazquez as Catalina *Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring *Alyssa Milano as Billie Cunningham *Gregg Binkley as Kenny James *Abdoulaye N'Gom as Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop Guest starring * Bonita Friedericy as Ruth Category:Episodes 322